Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply method and a power supply apparatus, and especially relates to a power supply method for avoiding audio noise and a power supply apparatus for avoiding audio noise.
Description of the Related Art
The power supply apparatus will enter the burst mode to save energy when the power supply apparatus is in the standby mode or in the light load mode.
Usually a human can hear sound of 20 hertz to 20000 hertz, which is called the audio frequency.
It is very annoying if the burst frequency of the power supply apparatus is in the audio frequency range when the power supply apparatus works in the burst mode.